Je ne suis pas une évidence
by Thoas
Summary: Mathieu, te souviens-tu de moi ? Sais-tu encore qui je suis ? Tu m'as créé, tu sais ? Et tu m'as oublié. Je n'étais plus assez important. Plus assez évident. SLG. point de vue du prof.


_Mot de l'auteure :_

 _Un petit texte du point de vue du prof sur sa relation avec un Mathieu qui l'a oublié._

 _Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ! XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je ne suis pas une évidence**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mathieu, te souviens-tu de moi ? Sais-tu encore qui je suis ? Tu m'as créé, tu sais ? Et tu m'as oublié. Je n'étais plus assez important. Plus assez évident.

 _For you, I'm nothing_

 _Just one more person, a poor puppet_

 _You don't necessarily realize my presence_

 _You ignore me with elegance_ _I follow you, you are never alone, never lost_

 _Never at the bottom of the hole, always above_

 _I'm not really your friend,_

 _But not your ennemy either_

 _You like me_

 _If I don't say anything_

 _I'm always here_

 _Near you_

 _You think you've won me_

 _You think I'm chained by our false friendship_

 _You think I'd always be there_

 _And I'm here_

 _All the time_

 _For the moment_

Tu m'as laissé tomber. Mais je suis toujours là. Et si tu as besoin de moi, j'accours. Pour quoi ? Tu ne me remercie jamais, tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que je fais, que j'ai déjà fait. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne te souviens pas, mais c'est moi. C'est moi qui t'aidais quand tu n'avais plus d'idées pour tes émissions, qui te remettait les pieds sur terre quand tu partais trop loin. C'est encore moi qui terminais le montage quand tu étais trop fatigué pour le faire. C'est sur mon épaule que tu pleurais. Mais ce n'est jamais vers moi que tu venais rire. Tu m'as oublié, Mathieu, mais moi je n'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier ma rage, ma rancoeur, je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai fait je ne peux pas oublier tous les sacrifices, tout cela rien que pour toi. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne t'en voulais pas, comme si je ne te détestais pas. Là, coincée dans ta tête sans que jamais tu ne m'entendes, à frapper les parois, je suis la cause de tes migraines mais tu ne m'entends pas, tu ne sais pas que je suis encore là.

 _But I'm not an evidence_

 _And it is me who lead this dance_

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _And a day, I would leave_

 _I'd let you_

 _I won't be there_

 _Not that I don't love you_

 _But I have a life to live_

 _A life where you aren't_

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _And a day you will find yourself alone in the middle of this court so great,_

 _That closes over you, so insignificant._

Et parfois tu me fais revenir. Seulement quand tu as besoin de moi. Sais-tu ce que je vis, coincé dans ta tête, coincé dans tes pensées perdues. Perdus, nous sommes tous perdus, oublié. Je ne suis pas seul, il y en a d'autre, d'autre personne dont tu t'es servi et à qui tu n'as jamais pensé à rendre leur liberté une fois qu'ils te sont devenu inutiles. Mais je suis le seul, Mathieu, à ne pas réussir à te détester entièrement. Parce que malgré tout, tu m'as donné un semblant de vie, tu es mon créateur. Et à une époque, tu m'as rendu heureux.

 _One day you will be lost and I will not be by your side_

 _One day you will feel alone and abandoned_

 _One day you will live what I lived near you,_

 _And you will feel what you made me feel_ _You will suffer_

 _You will lost_

 _I would be far away_

 _You will be alone_

 _And I will succeed while you,_ _You will lose yourself_

 _All this because you will not have learned to live without me_

 _For the moment you don't realize what you have_

 _You don't realize my presence, me_

 _And one day you will regret me_ Tu dois penser que je ne suis rien, que je ne suis pas dangereux, que je ne mérite pas d'être vu comme une menace. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi tort, mon cher. Un jour je te renverserais, un jour nos places s'inverseront, un jour j'aurais le pouvoir, un jour je serais le pouvoir. Tu n'as pas peur de moi. Tu devrais. Je te détruirais, te garderais prisonnier dans un coin de mon cerveau comme tu me l'as fait subir. Et tu ne pourras rien faire, rien décider, je serais le maître. Tu ne pourras qu'attendre, attendre indéfiniment sans jamais savoir ce que tu attends réellement. Tu ne pourras que penser, te souvenir. Tu deviendras fou, comme je le suis devenu. Avec ta colère et ta haine pour seules amies. Tu vois ? Tu vois tout ce que tu me fais subir ? Tu vas souffrir. Et je ne serais plus là. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _And it's me who lead this dance_

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _And a day, I would leave_

 _I'd let you_

 _I won't be there_

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _And a day you will find yourself alone in the middle of this court so great,_

 _That closes over you, so insignificant._

 _And you will cry me_

 _And you will ask me to come back_

 _And I won't list_ _en to_ _you_

Je souris dans ses ténèbres que tu m'as créées. Je t'aimais bien, Mathieu. Et tu m'aimeras en retour. Tu verras, toi et moi on peut faire de belles choses. Quand tu n'es pas là. Tu vas souffrir, tu vas crier, tu vas me haïr et tu vas m'aimer. Tu vois ce que tu as crée ? Une horreur, un monstre, une poupée qui sombre dans la folie. Je ne suis pas une évidence. Je te renverserais. Et tu me supplieras.

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _I'm alone_

 _By your side_

 _Like a second shadow_

 _You don't seem to like me_

 _You don't look me_

 _You don't speak me_

 _Except when your friends, your real friends, aren't there_

 _Except you're alone and you don't want to be_

 _Except when you have a rôle to hold, a picture to have_

Mes yeux brillent. Tu n'es pas là. Je suis seul. Et mon sourire apparaît lentement. Je vais m'amuser. Je vais m'amuser avec toi, Mathieu. Je vais te détruire. Tu m'as déjà détruit. Je ne me relève pas. Je suis si bas, si bas sous terre. Tu m'as fait tomber tellement bas. Ils pensent que je suis fou. Je suis fou.

 _And I'm not an evidence_

 _I give the cadence_

 _For the moment you don't know_

 _But you walk according to my laws_

 _It's me who decides_

 _You are the one who performs_

Tu vas tomber. Je vais te pousser dans ton propre gouffre. Au final, tu suis mon plan. Tellement prévisible. Tu marches dans mes pas. J'ai tracé le chemin que tu suis. Tu vas me libérer. Je te détruirais. Je ne suis pas une évidence.

 _Im' not an evidence_

 _I love you as much as you love me_

 _I want to live without having to go through you_

 _I'm not an option_

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _When they hurt me, I'm in pain_

 _When they let me down, I break myself_

Mon rire retentit. Ta tête te fait souffrir. Je frappe, je frappe. Je veux sortir. Je suis si fatigué. Et je me sens partir. Je t'aimais bien, Mathieu. Mes larmes coulent. Je t'aimais bien.

 _I'm not an evidence_

 _I deserve as much as you_

 _I deserve more than what you offer me_

 _And one day I would leave_

 _I'm not an evidence_

Mes cris retentissent une dernière fois. Je ne suis pas une évidence. _Je ne suis pas une évidence._ **Je ne suis pas une évidence !**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Traduction des phrases :**_

 _ **Pour toi, je ne suis rien**_

 _ **Juste une personne en plus, un pauvre pantin**_

 _ **Tu ne te rends pas forcément compte de ma présence**_

 _ **Tu m'ignores avec élégance**_

 _ **Je te suis, tu n'es jamais seul, jamais perdu**_

 _ **Jamais au fond du trou, toujours au-dessus**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas vraiment ton ami,**_

 _ **Mais pas non plus ton ennemi**_

 _ **Tu m'aimes bien**_

 _ **Si je ne dis rien**_

 _ **Je suis toujours là,**_

 _ **Près de toi**_

 _ **Tu penses m'avoir gagné**_

 _ **Tu penses que je suis enchaîné par notre fausse amitié**_

 _ **Tu penses que je serais toujours là**_

 _ **Et je suis là**_

 _ **Tout le temps**_

 _ **Pour l'instant**_

 _ **Mais je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et c'est moi qui mène cette danse**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et un jour je partirais**_

 _ **Je te laisserais**_

 _ **Je ne serais pas là**_

 _ **Pas que je ne t'aimes pas**_

 _ **Mais j'ai une vie à vivre**_

 _ **Une vie où tu n'es pas.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et un jour tu te retrouveras seul au milieu de cette cour si grande,**_

 _ **Qui se referme sur toi, si insignifiant.**_

 _ **Un jour tu seras perdu et je ne serais pas à tes côtés**_

 _ **Un jour tu te sentiras seul et abandonné**_

 _ **Un jour tu vivras ce que j'ai vécu près de toi,**_

 _ **Et tu ressentiras ce que tu m'as fait ressentir**_

 _ **Tu vas souffrir.**_

 _ **Tu seras perdu**_

 _ **Je serais loin**_

 _ **Tu seras seul**_

 _ **Et je réussirais pendant que toi,**_

 _ **Tu te perdras.**_

 _ **Tout cela parce que tu n'auras pas appris à vivre sans moi**_

 _ **Pour l'instant tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as**_

 _ **Tu ne te rends pas compte de ma présence, de moi**_

 _ **Et un jour tu me regretteras**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et c'est moi qui mène cette danse**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et un jour je partirais**_

 _ **Je te laisserais**_

 _ **Je ne serais pas là**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Et un jour tu te retrouveras seul au milieu de cette cour si grande,**_

 _ **Qui se referme sur toi, si insignifiant.**_

 _ **Et tu me pleureras,**_

 _ **Tu me demanderas de revenir**_

 _ **Et je ne t'écouterais pas.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Je suis seul,**_

 _ **À tes côtés**_

 _ **Comme une deuxième ombre**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas l'air de m'aimer**_

 _ **Tu ne me regardes pas**_

 _ **Tu ne me parles pas**_

 _ **Sauf quand tes amis, tes vrais amis, ne sont pas là**_

 _ **Sauf quand tu es seul et que tu ne veux pas l'être**_

 _ **Sauf quand tu as un rôle à tenir, une image à avoir**_

 _ **Et je ne suis pas une évidence,**_

 _ **Je donne la cadence**_

 _ **Pour l'instant tu ne le sais pas**_

 _ **Mais tu marches selon mes lois.**_

 _ **C'est moi qui décide**_

 _ **C'est toi qui exécutes.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence,**_

 _ **Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes**_

 _ **Je veux vivre sans avoir à passer par toi**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas qu'une option**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Quand on me blesse, j'ai mal**_

 _ **Quand on me laisse tomber, je me brise**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence**_

 _ **Je mérite autant que toi**_

 _ **Je mérite plus que ce que tu m'offres**_

 _ **Et un jour je partirais**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas une évidence.**_


End file.
